


I Had a Death Eater Friend

by Estel9981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ending, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel9981/pseuds/Estel9981
Summary: A story of my death eater friend.





	I Had a Death Eater Friend

 

【1】

“What’s the most intriguing story you have heard?“

“The story of Draco Malfoy.”

“Who is Draco Malfoy？”

“One of my Death Eater friend.”

“Tell me something about him.“

 

【2】

I had known Draco Malfoy before he became a Death Eater. Or rather, I had knew him since he was very little.

He was a child spoiled by his parents. He would be furious only because the meal didn’t satisfy him. He hated those boring social etiquettes but enjoyed comparing with others or showing off his expensive clothes to prove himself of an aristocrat with a good taste.

Just like the rest of us, he grew up in the company of Harry Potter’s story. Do you know Harry Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco Malfoy’s father Lucius Malfoy had great expectations of him. As Draco was the only heir of the Malfoy family, Lucius was indulgent to him and was strict with him at the same time. Though it sounds a little bit weird, it is true.

While Lucius would meet Draco’s demands, telling him Harry Potter’s story again and again with patience, he would gave Draco to understand what to do in Hogwarts so as to gain prestige for their family.

The night before his travel to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy lost sleep due to excitement. Outside the window was the pitch dark with nothing to be seen. He lied in bed, staring at the ceiling lamp. He felt sleepy and continually yawned yet couldn’t fall asleep. He tossed and turned in bed all night and not until dawn did he go off to the dreamland. With a blinding flash, he saw Merlin.

The wizard dwarfed him, uttering his name slowly.

“Draco Malfoy?”

“Nice to see you sir,” he looked up with an air of uncertainty.

“Thee shall not shake hands with the first one you met.”

“What？”he furrowed his brows.

“Or thou life to be engulfed in flames.”

Merlin’s voice died away and Draco’s dream ended in a burning room.

He woke up with cold sweat dripping from his body like rain. House elves quickly stepped forward and provided him with the clean clothes.

**He never told others about this dream**.

 

【3】

Draco Malfoy didn’t believe the omen of a dream. He didn’t pay much attention to nightmares he had before. But this time is different. After all, it’s Merlin, the greastest wizard who appeared in his dream and warned him.

Draco Malfoy decided to follow his advice. He would not shake hands with the first one he met. Then he departed from the Malfoy Manor with a high spirit without being influenced by his wakefulness. He went to the Diagon Alley and went to Madam Malkin’s Robes Store and raised his head and he—

“And he ?”

“And he changed his decision.”

“For what?”

“For the first one he met was Harry Potter.”

【4】

You should admit that it’s interesting. Draco Malfoy stretched out his hand but didn’t die in the seas of flames. Merlin blessed his believer in a special way. Now you looked a little bit confused. Let me illustrate it for you.

He stretched out his hand, but the other boy didn’t take.

No, I don’t want to explain the reason to you. It is a very old and complex story. All you need to know is that this is the beginning of their hostile relationship.

【5】

The Sorting Hat put Draco Malfoy into the Slytherin House, which is within his expectation. All Malfoys should spare no effort in Slytherin to play the game of throne, to gain power and reputation. Meanwhile, Harry Potter was sent to the Gryffindor House by the Sorting Hat. Even today, I still have a vivid recollection of the applause and cheers bursting out on that table.

 

Draco Malfoy received neither applause nor cheers when he sat down at the Slytherin table, which is so unfair. Maybe this was the reason why he hated Harry Potter more. Harry Potter could do nothing and get praise from all people. He was late for many classes. He didn’t obey rules. But he could always be forgiven and treated with mercy.

But Draco Malfoy never had the same treatment. Or he didn’t know he had one. The past doesn’t matter anymore, what matters is that he will no longer be forgiven.

 

【6】

Like other Slytherins, Draco Malfoy kept his secrets from others and avoided sharing.

They were assigned to go to the Forbidden Forest. He was afraid of the darkness. He didn’t want to carry the lantern by himself. His palms sweated furiously because he was teamed with Harry Potter. His mind wandered away when he heared Harry Potter called his last name.

 

But just like the way he treat his other secrets. He buried them into the bottom of his heart and mentioned none of them.

 

Walking it in the dark, Harry Potter declared he was not afraid while shivering.

Timidity should be avoided by Gryffindor while rashness should be avoided by Slytherin. Draco despised Potter’s hypocrisy but considerately came close to him with the luminous lantern. They walked forwards shoulder to shoulder. Harry Potter seized Draco’s robe cloth rather than his hand.

Even he was extremely scared, he still refused to hold his hand.

Due to this, Draco wished Harry Potter to vanish from his sight.

Pride is extraordinary important for Slytherin and cannot be ruined, especially not in a second time.

 

【7】

Harry Potter was the most vivid memory Draco Malfoy had in Hogwarts.

When he recalled the old days, things concerning with Potter will inevitably flash back to his mind.

Whether it was because the frame of Harry Potter had spread on all sides so that people are all surrounded by information related to the savior or it was just Draco Malfoy who was obsessed with Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy could recite the curriculum of Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy knew Gryffindors’ training time for Quidditch.

Draco Malfoy knew who put the love potion into the savior’s cup.

Draco Malfoy knew who got the savior’s signed-photo.

Gradually, he could pick up Potter from the crowd with a simple glance. He could notice the approach of Potter with his olfactory sensation. He could distinguish Potter’s footfall from others so easily.

He collected the information one by one and sharpened his sense bit by bit. He observed, in no need of touching.

 

【8】

Draco Malfoy’s nightmare ended in the flame.

The interesting part lied in the person who got him out of his nightmare was Harry Potter.

The tongues of fire had swallowed one life and the heat wave made him dazed. Draco watched Harry Potter passing. He didn’t expect that he would come back.

Even when Harry Potter stretched his hand and pulled Draco up to the broom, he still doubted it was the delusion before the end of his life.

“Thee shall not shake hands with the first one you met.” he held Harry Potter’s waist with both arms and muttered to himself.

Harry Potter looked at him with a shocked expression. His emerald eyes are as green as toads, gleaming behind the ugly spectacles.

 

Draco had wanted to ask Harry Potter:

Why are you shocked?

Did you hear those foolish words?

Why did you come back for a Death Eater?

Will you forgive me and show me your mercy?

Draco wanted to ask Harry Potter a lot of questions. But in a wink they fell onto the ground. Then he ran away with the warmth of Potter’s finger. He didn’t ask any questions hovering on his mind.

 

 

 【9】

 

 Draco and his family members stood in the defendant’s seat. He saw the judge with a solemn look. He heard the accusing shouting from public gallery

His eyes skimmed over them and focused on his defender.

He was willing to confess all the crimes he had committed if he could have a peaceful talk with his defender in a private room.

Draco had wanted to confess a lot of things to Harry Potter. The secrets hidden in his mind were becoming more and more. They made him burdened and suffocated.

Thanks to Merlin, somehow he got away with the deserved punishment. On finishing his defense, Harry Potter put away his script and hurried to the doorway to join Ginny Wesley.

Draco saw him held her hand and went to somewhere.

It occurred to him that his secret was ridiculous. So lucky that he didn’t expose it.

 

【10】

Draco Malfoy attended Harry Potter’s wedding.

He sat with other guests, sipping champagne and waiting for the new couple.

Harry Potter and Ginny Wesley’s wedding attracted innumerous journalists. They crazily photographed everything they could catch.

 

The cross-cupped wine. The sacred vow. The kiss. The diamond rings.

Each of them could appear in the front page of tomorrow newspaper.

When Harry Potter went to his direction, Draco was choked by Champagne.

 He slipped his hands into his pockets to hide his trembling.

“Malfoy.” Harry Potter blinked when he saw him, then nodded in a unnaturally way, “Nice to see you.”

“Come on, Potter. You are not happy to see me.” Draco had to keep his sharpness. Without it he must be broken. And Malfoys shall never be broken.

Harry Potter blushed and felt for his messy hair embarrassingly. He had nothing else to say other than give Malfoy’s robe a compliment.

“It looks nice.”

Draco had wanted to tell Harry Potter that he had it custom-made in Madam Malkin’s Robes Store where they first meet.

But he raised his chin and snorted like usual: “Of course.”

 

 

 

【11】

 

　　“Ah, this is a sorrowful story. But I have a question.”

 

　　“Go ahead.”

 

　　“That dream, Thee shall not shake hands with the first one you met……”

 

       “I can totally understand what you would like to say. It sounds incredible and groundless.”

   

        “No, no, that’s not my question. What I want to ask is—if your friend, **he never told others about this dream**. How could you know it?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes we would start with "One of my friend" to tell our own story.  
> This is exactly what Draco Malfoy did.


End file.
